


I Want To Stand By Your Side

by RulerOfTurtles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barrisco brotp, Crushes, Evil substitutes, F/M, M/M, Texting, Westhawne brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTurtles/pseuds/RulerOfTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit. Shit. Shit.<br/>Cisco had the best luck, didn't he? He was in class, texting his best friend, who sadly was in a different class. Currently he was gushing about how cute Eddie Thawne was.... He hadn't been playing attention, though, and his teacher was now standing next to him, clearing her throat. He swallowed, staring up at her. Was she going to take his phone? "Mr. Ramon, care to tell us what you are texting? I mean, obviously its more important then school."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which Cisco really, really, REALLY hates substitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Stand By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years, as well as in The Flash fandom, so I hope you enjoy. It was not beta'd. I will say, it skips POV alot. I want to give a little credit to my friend, Tayah. This is based off an RP we did together.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._  
Cisco had the best luck, didn't he? He was in class, texting his best friend, who sadly was in a different class. Currently he was gushing about how cute Eddie Thawne was.... He hadn't been playing attention, though, and his teacher was now standing next to him, clearing her throat. He swallowed, staring up at her. Was she going to take his phone? "Mr. Ramon, care to tell us what you are texting? I mean, obviously its more important then school."  
He really, really, really hated substitutes-- his normal teachers knew he didn't really have to pay attention because he knew this already. Sure, they would take his phone if they caught him texting, but they don't embarrass him like this teacher was. "Go one, Mr. Ramon. Tell us."  
  
Cisco bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I--- Couldn't you just take my phone?" He wasn't one to beg, but he did NOT want to say what he'd been texting-- it'd be so much more embarrassing. "No. You are an example, Mr. Ramon, to what is going to happen if you text while I teach, now read, and don't try lying." Fuck. FUCK.  
  
The teacher moved so she could read the texts as he did, standing next to him. "I.." He sighed. "Do i have to read the whole conversation or just the last few texts?" The teacher considered. "Just the last few, how about.. five?" Cisco read back to the fifth text-- "Why is it the one class I don't have with you, I have with the cutest guy in school?" He blushed, staring at the ground. "Fates evil, that's why Cisco." He was reading Barry's side, but he didn't say the name, and thankfully the teacher hadn't made him. "True-- Oh god, he has such a beautiful smile." Cisco was pretty sure he was a tomato right now. "You are so smitten." And how true Barry was. "Oh shush it, like you aren't smitten with Snart." Cisco could tell people were curious as to who it was Cisco was texting, who apparently was crushing on Leonard Snart. "I'm not afraid to admit it, either. Cisco, you shouldn't be either. Admit it, you are totally crushing on..." He trailed off, giving his teacher a look as to ask if he had to say the name. His teacher was apparently a bitch, because she said "Go on."  
He took a deep breath and his cell fell to his side because he didn't need to look at it-- He knew what it said. He stared at the ground, took a deep breath, and said, "Admit it, you are totally crushing on Eddie Thawne." His voice was quiet, but the class had been so quiet he was pretty sure everyone could hear him.  


* * *

  
  
Eddie was quite annoyed with the teacher-- Cisco never payed attention, and he still got good grades. As he was about to tell the teacher to lay off, though, his name left Cisco's lips. "Wait, what?" His face was red, and he knew he looked shocked. Cisco liked him? Cute, funny, smart, nerdy Cisco liked _him_?  
  
He stared at his friend, not knowing what to do, as he was still in shock.  


* * *

  
Cisco cringed at Eddie's voice, wanting to run away, but he stayed strong. "Can I sit down, please?" He whispered, and the teacher, realizing she might have been too hard on him, nodded. She didn't even take his phone. She went back up to the board and started teaching again, though most of the class was whispering to each other. They were all glancing from Eddie to him, and it was terrifying to Cisco. He laid his arms on his desk, his face following, hiding himself. He couldn't bring up the courage to look at Eddie--- He was pretty sure their friendship was ruined now.  


* * *

  
  
Eddie was still staring at Cisco. He still couldn't believe that Cisco liked him, especially because he hadn't even known Cisco liked guys. He wanted to talk to Cisco, but he wouldn't even look at him, and he knew going over to him would just embarrass him more, so he waited. Soon, the bell rang and he was ready to go-- Following Cisco as he practically ran from the classroom. "Cisco, wait!" He said.  


* * *

  
  
_'Couldn't he wait till school was over before unfriending me?'_ Cisco thought, when he heard Eddie call out for him. He was tempted to keep running away, but he sighed and slowed.  


* * *

  
Thankfully, Cisco slowed, and he fell into step with him. He thought of what to say, and finally, what came out was, "Do you really have a crush on me?" His voice was soft, confused, as if he couldn't understand why anyone would. Cisco lifted his head up and looked at him, because he could tell what Eddie was feeling from his tone. "I do.." He said, quietly, keeping eye-contact for just a second before looking away. Eddie still was unsure why--- Eddie was nothing special, while Cisco was like a god. He was quiet for a moment, before he gently took Cisco's hand and led them to their hangout spot, this rarely used corridor that used to be part of the science department--The building was damaged in an explosion, so this part of the building didn't have any classes-- with a beautiful look into the school's garden.  
  
Eddie didn't let go of Cisco's hand as they got there, instead turning to Cisco. "Cisco.. I don't understand why you like me-- You are... amazing, really. You are going to be famous one day, make an actual impact on this world... I hope I get to be apart of that, because you aren't the only one with a crush." He watched as Cisco listened, slowly realizing what it was he was saying. Eddie couldn't help smiling when he saw a smile start spreading on his friends face. "You.. you want to be with me?" Cisco's voice sounded shocked, and Eddie could understand--- He knew how insecure Cisco was. "I do, Cis. I want to stand by your side, I have for a while.. Iris and I... We actually broke up because she realized I had feelings for you." Iris and Eddie had been broken up since the year before, but were still great friends, shown by how, since they had broken up, Iris had tried to convince him to tell Cisco about his feelings.  


* * *

  
  
Now, that really shocked him, because that meant Eddie had liked him since last year. **_Last year!_ ** He just stood there in shock, as he took that in. After a moment, he started smiling again and entwined his fingers with Eddie's, whose hand was still in his. "Can I kiss you?" He said, after a moment--His voice was still quiet, and he was acting shy, but he couldn't help it-- This was all so new and amazing. He felt a hand on his cheek, and it was all the answer he needed, as he leaned in and gently kissed Eddie. His free hand lifted up, settling on the older guy's cheek, copying Eddie. They kissed gently, a soft touch of lips. It felt like they kissed forever, but he knew, as they pulled away, that it had really only been a few seconds.  
  
"Wow....." Was what they both murmured, of course laughing right after. "God, it's like we are right out of a romance novel." Cisco said, which made Eddie laugh even more. "God, we are so cheesy." The older man agreed. Yeah, they were cheesy, thought Cisco, but as Eddie wrapped his arms around him and he rested his head against his friends--boyfriends?--shoulder, he found he didn't care.


End file.
